The Unholy Man
by Liliths-cursed-pen
Summary: One sultry warm afternoon an young apprentice priest of the Vatican. Goes to Spain to retrieves a special documemt that holds the key to a mysterious burning of Monastery Castilla-Leon. What will he find that will shock the Holy Vatican's foundation.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji...Although I do kind of wished that I did come up with it, but nope! Anyways I don't own nothing! Except for this story =)**

**Author's Note: Well, well what have we here? A short story? I say this story came to mind while I was typing up my current story for Kuro (Black Butler). And I thought about how some characters in the Kuro world started their pillage of destruction or maybe even catch a glimpse of their 'work' in some important events in history. Mind you I've never been to Spain nor I have travel outside of the U.S. All of my work has been somewhat reseached just for locations, dates, events and names. I'm just writing this at the top of my head, so bare with me. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Unholy Man<strong>

**Current Year…1845**

**Current Location…Spain**

**Sub-Location...An forgotten Village outside of Las Rozas De' Madrid**

* * *

><p><em>Down in the dark and soggy cellar of an old Monastery, lies an records vault that holds secrets from the past. From which will never will see the light of day. These documents were sealed away for a reason. And that reason was for me to retrieve such a secret that the holy chruch it's self does not want prying eyes to view. Which brings me here...me an lowly apprentice priest of the Vatican...standing here alone in large room full of the moldy and musty air. Staring at this rather strange vault... I couldn't help to feel what ever is inside that contraption will be something waiting...waiting to get out...waiting to be heard.<em>

* * *

><p>Years after the infamous Spanish Inquisition raids on religious and ethic cleansing of old Europe. Away from the turmoil of that time, there once stood a great covenant that housed thousands of monks of the Catholic priesthood.<p>

They weren't apart of the ruthless Spanish Inquisition's campaign, but in fact their soul mission was to bring peace and brotherhood to new comers who wanted to join their holy mission.

That was the past and this is now... those days _seemed_ to be over, but I wonder what was my soul reason for being out here. Before I've travelled out to Spain, back in Vatican City I was summoned to correspond with Arch Bishop Pertolio.

Upon recieving news, I've met with him that very morning, he instructed me to travel to Spain to contact a former Priest who lives outside this Monastery. When I've asked him about the sudden interest of sending me there. Arch Bishop just stared and smiled...his only words to me were..." It will be alright my boy, just don't let temptation attract your soul away."

It was very strange for him to say such a thing...what did he exactly mean by "_Don't let temptation attract your soul away_." that answer lingered in my mind. I muddled a bit that night in bed, just thinking about it. I couldn't help but to clutch at my rosary and pray deeply for protection and guidance on my travels.

I've gotten up early that morning to start my journey up the rocky mountain side towards the Monastery. Looking up restlessly to the high afternoon sky, one young priest solemnly climbs up grand stairs of the old abandon Monastery on the outskirts of the near by Spanish village.

The day was bright and clear, no wind blowing about...the air was stale, heavy and silent. Being not big on superstitions, usually when the air was heavy and silent meant an omen of foreboding darkness encroaching on the scene of the landscape. Breathing in deeply... he continued to climb.

Carefully taking each step, the lone priest saunters upward onto the steep incline of the hill. While climbing he thought about the previous conversation with the town's former priest in fortnight.

Before taking his leave from the tavern, the priest told him about the story of a unconscious mysterious wounded man that was found outside the once vibrant abbey and his survival of the 'Unholy burning' of 1818.

He explained to him that on one blistering cold winter evening, while on his way to visit the Abbot at Castilla-Leon, he stumbled across this naked young man lying face down in the cold snow. Slightly in a panic, he carefully kneels down to examine the young man.

The young priest wasn't sure if the man was even alive, looking upon him...the smell of death was near, his body was badly bruised from head to toe and that his skin was slowly turning blue from frost bite.

Scanning upon him, the young priest notice that he had long mangled dingy black tresses that covered the side of his face. His hands, arms and neck had remnants of burn marks and what seemed to be deep cuts of some kind. Thinking to himself, he could have been a slave of some greedy and cruel noble who constantly beat and starved him.

"Oh my what an awful sight...I'll pray for your soul to be at rest now..." before the young priest start to pray he head faint moaning coming from the supposed dead man.

Quickly, the young priest picked him up from the ground, although he wasn't strong enough to carry him, he managed to carry the unconscious young lad up to the double doors of the abbey.

In hushed breaths, the young priest calls out for help. Upon hearing his plea, a group of monks who entered the cathedral jaunts their way to him and the wounded man. "Father Moreno! What has happen and who is this young man?" asked one of the surprised and startled monks.

Still hold on to him...he answered..."I've found him lying in the snow outside the gardens, he's rather frost bitten and quite battered...he needs food and shelter. He's breathing but it's faint...we must hurry and get him some warmth..."

Carefully, placing the unconscious man into the monks arms...they rushed him down into the infirmary to be nursed. For several days I've watched him, I'm astounded at the young man's health as it improved rapidly. It was something that none of the monks, I, nor the Abbot who was present at the time, couldn't believe the rather odd recovery.

The infirmarian who keeps watch over the sick, came into his room one morning and found him walking about. Slowly turning towards the startled man, smiling graciously the young man calmly spoke..."Ah, what a wonderful day...is it not Infirmarian."

"Heavens be!" he replied happily, while motioning his hands into cross symbol on his body, upon the miracle of this man. "My good monk, where do you suppose I am? I don't remember much of my ordeal, but I would like to know where I am?"

Looking upon the young man, the infirmarian replies..."My young man you are in the holy arms of Castilla-Leon." smiles the young infirmarian.

"Ah, what an great name for an sound Abbey...I don't want to trouble you with my ungratefulness, but I seem to have a bit of rumbling in my stomach." He said while shyly clutching his abdomen.

Softly chuckling at him, the infirmarian merrily answers..." That's the call for breakfast, since you've been incapacitated for a few days without solid foods. It's time for you to have a good meal."

Just the infirmarian finished his sentence, Father Moreno stepped in the room. Surprised as ever to the sight of this man, the young priest stood his ground just gazing at his _posture and his eyes. _That glint in his eyes seemed a bit clouded and dark, as if there was some deep hidden agenda behind that gaze. _"For a battered man he has excellent poise?" _He quietly thought to himself.

"I'm glad to see you standing, for awhile I was worried that you weren't be able to walk again on how your legs looked when we've treated you. Anyhow blessed be that your fine. By the way young man...do you have a name?"

For some time, the young man muddled for answer...until he spoke. "My name...my name is...Thanos."

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to the outside of the bottom ground floor of the ruined Abbey celler, I was met with an strange man...He didn't look friendly nor was he fond of my presence there.<p>

"Uh...Good afternoon my good sir, I-" before I could finish my sentence. The strange man spoke in a eerie deep voice. "I know who you are young apprentice priest of Arch Bishop Pertolio...You've been sent here to obtain an special document that is sealed away from the world...is that correct young priest."

"Uh..y-yes that is correct..."

"Well then, I'm not fond of you _people_ snooping around here searching for a document that you have no business retrieving. My advice would be for you to leave here and **never** return!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please...and let me know how you like this story so far!<strong>


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji...Although I do kind of wished that I did come up with it, but nope! Anyways I don't own nothing! Except for this story =)**

**Author's Note: Well, well what have we here? A short chapter...This time I'll go into more detail of about the man who was saved. Our young apprentice priest on his first assignment is going to run into more trouble.**

* * *

><p><strong>'Thanos'<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well then, I'm not fond of you <em>people<em> snooping around here searching for a document that you have no business retrieving. My advice would be for you to leave here and **never** return!" he declared with disdain in his eerie scratchy voice. "I'm the groundskeeper of this old abbey and I have to keep troublemakers like you away from it!"

The strange bugged-eye man stood his ground as he stared at me with those irritated and menacing eyes. He didn't trust me being there, cursing under his breath in some inaudible language that I've couldn't understand. And I've fluent in six languages.

Was I really taken back by his outburst? No, I was more determined to prod on further inside. "I see...You figure that I've traveled here to cause you pain and mischief. Well sir I have not...I'm here on business for the Vatican. Also I have been given proper clearance from your government, Now if you excuse me you are obstructing my soul reason to be here." I said with authoritative tone in my voice.

"Hump" was all he said while still standing there with his arms folded in displeasure.

"Anyhow I was told that you would be my guide here, but sensing your attitude towards my presence that will not be permitted. However I shall go it alone."

The strange bugged-eyed man said nothing else as he stepped as side for me to continue with my journey inside. Just before I've opened the door down into the cellar, abruptly the man spoke up. "Ahey...Apprentice Priest...take this with you. Even though I don't like you being here I want you to have this." he said while holding a looking normal white bag to me.

Staring at the white bag, I couldn't help to feel a bit uneasy...why did this man suddenly change is tune? Was there something that I should know down inside this ruined abbey?"

"Why are you giving this to me? Do you not trust the power of the 'Lord' for protection?"

"No, it's not that I don't trust divine protection, what I don't trust is you getting bit by poisonous snakes down there. That bag is fill with a repellent, keep it with you at all times. And don't say that I didn't warn you fairly." he retorted.

I couldn't believe he said that...ppfft _warn me fairly_. It was more like him to curse and damn me to hell for trespassing. "Alright" I said to him dryly as I knelt down to open the cellar door. Upon opening it, a blast of cold wind came up from the bowels of the empty space. It was unnerving feeling, the sheer force of it felt ghastly and desolate from fathom of darkness it held.

Poking my head in I couldn't see any source of light to pin point the walk way. Cautiously I stepped inside, slowly feeling my way onto the wall, I felt an anchored wall torch. Pulling it out I've reached into my front breast pocket for a match. If your wondering why I have such a thing is because I carry some on me just in-case. And this was one of those cases.

However, going back to the story that Father Moreno told me about last night. When I've asked him more about this man and mysterious deaths of the monks...he just shook his head and told me that everything he knew about him all lies within the sealed off vault in the abbey.

I could still remember his expression in lastnight's conversation. The way his face turned seemed rather off-putting, however his tired brown eyes told me another story. Not saying another word he lowered his head down trying to think of something to say to me. But nothing came to mind, soon after that he became rather silent.

I guess during that time when the abbey was in it's prime, everything seemed to be fine until that mysterious burning which took the lives of almost all of the monks. I continued walking down and deep into the cellar when I was obstructed by a normal looking door in the middle of the hall.

"How odd...Why is there a door here out of all places."

Examining it closely, I've noticed that there is a odd looking key hole? Standing back and thinking pensively that creep ol' groundskeeper didn't explain to me about opening this door nor did he saying anything about using a key.

"Haa...What a pain. What am I supposed to do now? There is no way that I can continue on any further." Just when I thought about giving up, suddenly a voice calls out to me amongst the darkness.

_" Armon, Armon...Armon"_

_"Who goes there! _

"Come...this way..." called out the deep low voice.

"H-Hey answer me first and address yourself."

"Heh...address myself? I cannot and that you don't need to know right away! You come now quickly, I must show you something..." it yelled out in the darkness.

Why should I trust this voice that calls out to me? I still couldn't shake this feeling of being in danger, although whoever wanted me to follow I decided to submit to it's calling.

Turning around with the torch in hand I peered out into the darkness trying to see, until suddenly there were sounds of heavy tapping's footsteps. My eyes gotten wider as they continued to approach I've braced myself for the upcoming confrontation.

With a single candle in hand, the dark figure approached closely. To my surprise it was Father Moreno? Feeling very relieved inside, I could of sworn that voice before sounded a little deeper.

"Father Moreno, what are you doing down here? I thought you wanted to stay behind?"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
